


Pride Parade

by dark_myst



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_myst/pseuds/dark_myst
Summary: Alexander convinces John to go to a pride parade.





	Pride Parade

**Author's Note:**

> If I didn't tag something that should be let me know same with grammar/spelling errors otherwise enjoy

“Come on John why don't you want to go?” Alexander exclaimed throwing himself onto the couch with his head in John's lap.

“We've been over this my dad can't know I'm out or he'll officially cut me off.” John replied running his hand threw Alexander's hair, “And with him as my father I can't get financial aid because it put the income to high.”

“What if you have plausible deniability?” Alexander argued, “ We could make you look like, not you. Would that work?”

“I'm not dressing as a drag queen.”

“Why not? You'd make a pretty girl.” Alexander winked John pulled his hair and Alexander moaned.

“I walked into something very strange didn't I,” Lafayette spoke as they entered the room and started to move like they wanted to leave.

“Laf! Help me convince John that we can make look different enough that his father can write it off as not him if the asshole sees him at the pride parade.” Alexander jumped up ready to prevent his friend’s retreat back to their room. 

“Without making me a drag queen that's more Alexander’s thing than mine.” John sighed and Alexander stuck his tongue out. John knew that when Alexander was determined it was difficult to hold his ground especially when he actually want to do it and with Lafayette's help they might be able to make something work that wasn’t awful. “The march isn't till Saturday right? So you can practice make up Friday night and that way I can approve it?” 

“And we can straighten your hair have you ever done that?” Lafayette asked continuing John's line of thought.

“We could also get you colored contacts and make your eyes more brown.” Alexander not being one for being left out having to contribute to the plan. 

“That could work in not sure my hair can be straitened though.” John replied, he could believe that he might actually go through with this. This is the one activist event that would get him disinherited, his father could take women's rights and black lives matter as teenage rebellion but this would be an affront to his values, and therefore an attack on him and his politics or at least that how his father would see it. “But I’m willing to try”

“Yes!” Alexander exclaimed practically throwing himself back onto John’s lap. 

~~~~~~~

“I can't believe I let you convince me to do this.” John said as he followed his rainbow clad boyfriend deeper into the crowd. 

Lafayette, Alexander, and even Hercules had teamed up to make John look different enough to fool his father and once he looked in the mirror after his make over he believed them when they said it would work, Laf had straightened his hair and used something to ensure that it stayed that way, they also did John’s makeup and added pride flags to try and cover most if not all of freckles. Alexander with the help of Hercules managed to find contacts that made his green eyes so dark they were almost black.

Alexander noticed John’s dazed look “What’s wrong aren’t you having fun celebrating who we are?” His enthusiasm was infectious and John started to smile. He had Laf braid his hair so that none of it fell in his face and had allowed them to add glitter. He was also wearing rainbow arm bands and a tank top with the bisexual flag on it that Hercules made for him on his birthday. Alexander reached for John's hand to help pull him through the crowd. 

As they approached Lafayette and Hercules they saw that they had been joined by all three of the Schuyler sister and Maria. Alexander ran over to greet them pulling John behind him as he cutting through the mass of people. 

John was amazed by all the people he saw, he was watching a young drag queen stumble on heels. He watched as a women with a PFLAG shirt came up to him, “Honey you can't wear those shoes.” John was shocked and was about to step in when she continued, “We are walking too far for that kinda shoe I know they look amazing. They go great with your dress but your feet won't when we reach the end. What’s your shoe size I might have some flats that would fit you.” It was then that John knew that he would be okay, so he turned back to his friends and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend Alexander. Alexander leaned into him not pausing in his conversation with Peggy about some meme. 

Alexander look at John, “I'm glad you came.” 

“Yeah me too, are we going to get food somewhere after this?” John responded squeezing Alexander.

“Of course we are!” Lafayette cut in, “It takes a lot of energy to look like this and I am going to be starving by the end of this, so where are we going to eat?” 

Angelica overhearing their conversation, “I've made reservations for us at that place that Alexander likes.” 

Alexander flings himself at Angelica, “I love you.” 

Angelica laughs and pets his head, “I know you do now go back to your boy he looks lost without you.” John stuck his tongue out at her.

“Look it's finally starting,” Eliza said from where she stood with Maria. “Let's get going I hate being in the back.”

Grabbing John’s hand Alexander moved to cut through the crowd with his friends smiling and complimenting people's signs. They hadn't made any due to the challenge of dealing with them on public transportation, and the issue of having to hold them for miles, Alexander knew his strength was not in the size of his arm muscles. 

As they made their way to the ground they joined in on the chanting as well as shouting other things. The girls and Hercules all tried to keep Alexander and John from the outside knowing that if they came across counter protesters it could become a problem. John would probably be to paranoid on his own but with Alexander there they'd feed off each other, no one wanted to deal with those two being angry for the entire time. It was bad enough when John encourage Alexander in fighting on twitter, especially if it was Thomas Jefferson. 

~~~~~~~ 

“So John what did you think?” Eliza asked once they were all sitting down. 

“It was great I'm glad that Alexander got me to go.” John responded Alexander beamed, just then he got a text from his sister.

To John: Hey bro saw that there was a pride parade in NYC, one of the pictures I saw on buzzfeed showed some one that looked like your freshman year roommate with another guy didn't you have a crush on him?

From John: Yeah there was a parade Alexander was there as far as I know, do you think the other guy was his boyfriend?

To John: Well they were holding hands so maybe, sorry bro guess you missed your chance 

“Who are you text there John all our friends are here?” Alexander asked breaking Johns concentration. He then yelped when Angelica slapped him on the back of the head for being rude. 

“My sister said she saw a picture of you and me I guess on buzzfeed, unless you held hands with someone else.” John answered raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. 

“What no of course not I only held your hand you were with me the time,” Alexander responded quickly. 

“John, you know what this means right.” Lafayette spoke interrupting Alexander's babbling, “Our disguise worked your own sister didn't recognize you.”

“Oh wow you're right that amazing.” John spoke in a daze. 

“Are you going to tell her that it's you? You said she's the only one in your family that you're out to right” Alexander asked, “No pressure though. I'm just curious you know I’ll support you no matter what.”

The rest of the tabled awed and John and Alexander stuck their tongues out. “I know” John said smiling “Yeah I'll tell her” 

From John: Well maybe not cause that was me with Alexander 

To John: Don't lie that was not you there is no way 

“Alexander come here I need to send her a pic of us.” John spoke as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him in. They both got in the frame and gave huge grins. 

From John: See we're together rn

To John: WHAT!!! Why didn't you tell me your own sister

From John: Sorry it never came up

To John: LOL it's fine but next time dad’s not home on a weekend I'm face timing you and you better tell me everything and if your bf is there I better be allowed to talk to him

From John: Of course 

John put his phone away smiling yeah he was glad Alexander got him to come today it was worth it. Alexander smiled at John and John kissed his forehead yeah it was definitely worth it.


End file.
